Morning Orientation/1
Welcome to the First Day of Foxfire! Today, Gareth Kingsley, Magnate of Foxfire, '''will explain many of the happenings that will commence this year at Foxfire. Please pay attention to the following announcements—they are quite important! Roleplay ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''His first year at Foxfire as Magnate. This was going to be a special year. He watched as all of the students milled around, talking and getting ready for Orientation. In just a few minutes he would give his Welcoming Speech. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: Another year, another chance to be awesome. He waited and stood against a wall, waiting for his friends to arrive. Maybe someone would recognize that he was a celebrity and ask for his autograph or something. CARADOC KWELV: '''He had gotten there early, he didn't want to be late. He looked around for his friends. craning his neck for familiar faces around him ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith looked around.She saw some kid leaning on the wall,and Caradoc."Hey,Caradoc!Nice to see you!" '''COV RUE: '''Cov entered still fussing with her hair and glanced around for other people. Hi Icey she said to lilath. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sighed, a new year at Foxfire. Lucky she had new friends and she had a feeling that they would make this year interesting. As a level five, her colour was red, the really bright, flashy red that was seriously blinding. She walked into the Autrium and looked for her locker. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smirked."Hiya,Pinky.Have any tables?" '''COV RUE: *smirks* plenty look around ugh i hate these uniform. Hi Caradoc CARADOC KWELV: '"Hi Cov! Hi Lilith!" Caradoc said, shaking their hands. "Nice to see you guys again." |'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked in with a bright smile, when she saw her friends she walked over to say hi. She noticed Calla and called her over. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He saw Ardelle and waved at her, a smile on his face. It was nice to see everyone again. '''COV RUE: Hi fancy CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla went to talk to Ardelle, but she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her, she turned and looked around. her eye's met with the elf who was watching her. She felt some recognition by looking at the boy. She walked over to him, "Do I know you?" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He got off from his position from the wall and walked to face Calla. He had been watching her for a while now. "You might," he said. "I'm Austin Di Angelo, Popstar. A pleasure to meet you, Calla Foster." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Then it clicked, her mother was telling her about the music sensation. She grinned, "Same to you, my mom, Sophie Foster, she legitimately has an obsession with you music. I hear humming one of your songs everyday. Its so funny when I catch her she turns red and makes up some excuse to leave." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin got out the silver coin from the Forbidden Cities his dad had given him and flipped it in the air, catching it. "Wow. Sophie Foster likes my music?" He smiled. "Awesome. Have you ever heard my music before, and if so, do you like it?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded, "I've heard it, but I don't listen much though. Since I'm around gnomes a lot and sing with them and listen to their songs." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: He nodded. "I've heard they have good songs, too. I can write one about you, and you can see how crazy your mom goes about that. Though I actually could, if you want me to," he laughed. "Anyway, are any of your friends here?" CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla smiled, "MY mother would love if you did that. I wouldn't mind." She nodded her head towards her friends, "Those guys are my friends, do you want to go meet them?" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: "Okay, I might write one about you sometime," he said. "Yes, I'd love to go meet your friends." CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked over to her friends, "Guys, this is Austin. Austin they are, Ardelle, Caradoc, Lilith and Cov." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He shook all of their hands. "It's really nice to meet all of you." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, "I'm Ardelle, it's nice to meet you too." She turned and look at the Magnate, who was about to start his speech. '''COV RUE: Im Cov she said nice to meet you poppy ''LILITH PELLAWON:"Hi,im Lilith.Nice to meet you!" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"It's certainly nice to meet all of you as well." He said with one of his perfect smiles. He nodded. "Yeah." Then he turned to see the Magnate giving his speech. He turned to Cov. "What did you call me?" ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''"Welcome to another year at Foxfire. This is quite the amazing noble school, and I plan to keep it that way. My name is Gareth Kingsley, your new Magnate of Foxfire," he smiled, looking out at all of the students. "I can promise you that this year will be a year different than all others here. Some of you are fortunate enough to know one another because you have attended this school before. Others are new to the school. Please treat them with the same respect you want to be treated with." Now for the main announcements. "There have been rumors that there will be many happenings this year that were not there last year. This is true. On Wednesday, there will be Splotching tryouts for the Foxfire Splotching team. Please be there and do not be late if you are planning to attend. On Friday, there will be our first school ball. I know it is short notice, but I trust you will all be able to handle it. There will be three balls this year: one at the start of the year, one at the middle, and one at the end. Splotching Game Schedules and Practices will be announced once the team is selected. Remember to sign up for tryouts in the PE room before Wednesday afternoon! It is still well before Midterms, so you can now have a chance to study and learn, so you can get the best grades possible when testing becomes active. Thank you, and have a great day! There is ten minutes before your first class starts. I trust you will be able to get to it on time." COV RUE: Poppy she whispered to Austin, its easier to say then pop star or Austin so Poppy. AUSTIN DI ANGELO: 'He shrugged. "Alright then." '''ARDELLE SONG: "Well '''that's our queue, we're having morning orientation. I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Yeah," he said. "See you guys then!" 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla muttered to herself, "And they say I'm bad at nicknames..." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked to her Elementalism classroom. She was excited to meet her mentor. Lots of students in the past who have had her mentor, described her as one of the best elves that had taught him. She hoped her time with this mentor was just as good. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla went back to her locker and tried to open it. It just wouldn’t budge! She didn’t want to be late on her first day, she could already imagine the detention slip.. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara walked into Foxfire, dragging a very mad Maya with her. She smiled at her friends. “Hey everybody! Sorry we’re late. ''Somebody ''insisted that we need to make sure that we don’t make it on time for some unknown reason.” She glared daggers at Maya. Maya simply tossed her hair back and huffed. “It’s ''called ''being fashionably late!” Kara rolled her eyes.'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla cracked a smile. ”While you may be fashionably late, I’m going to be late becuase this dang locker won’t open!” She tugged at it but it wouldn’t budge. Finally, she attempted it one last time and it flew open knocking her over. ''LILITH PELLAWON: "See?This is why I carry all my books" she patted her bag."I think we REALLY need to get to class. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Calla! You okay?” Kara asked. Maya was trying hard not to laugh. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gave Maya an unimpressed look, “It wasn’t that funny.” She turned back to Kara, “I’m Fine, but I reckon I’ll be sore all day.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Well, at least you’re not that injured.” She walked over to her locker and got her things. “These aren’t that hard to open.” '''COV RUE: You sure your okay foster? ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith smiled."You could always take your mom as a role model and go the healing center on the first day." CALLA FOSTER: '''“Normally, they aren’t hard to open. I bet Kenric rigged mine before I got here... I’ll gat back at him.“ She smiled, “I’m not dead so I’m fine. As for the healing centre, I think I would like to stay up until PE.” She got up and sighed, “I guess I have to get to my first class now, I’ll see you guys at lunch. '''COV RUE: true true cov said as she grabed some of her books from her locker. Icy i bet you that foster will go to the healing center today. KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''“I’ll see you guys at lunch! And Calla, please prove them wrong and don’t go to the healing centre today. It’s only the first day.” She walked off to Elementalism. '''COV RUE: Whatever, bye Please proceed to the Elementalism classroom to begin your first lesson Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Morning Orientation